<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The SkyWalkers by HelaThorLoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942063">The SkyWalkers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaThorLoki/pseuds/HelaThorLoki'>HelaThorLoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaThorLoki/pseuds/HelaThorLoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first and only OLD-CRINGY Star Wars fanfiction from 2012. Please bear with me on this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY..." </p><p>The war is finally over. Everything was back to normal and the evil emperor was banished forever. Everyone was happy, including Darth Vader. He was happy too. Because he was back with his family and done with the dark side stuff. </p><p>Darth Vader said to his family, "Let's have family time just the four of us." </p><p>Padme, Luke, and Leia agreed that they should spend time with him. Because they all knew it's been a long time since they seen each other. It was evening, the Skywalkers were having family time. </p><p>Padme said, "O, Anakin, is it great, I mean, just look at Luke and Leia playing together."<br/>
Darth Vader said, "Yes, Padme, I've learned my lesson and I love spending time together."<br/>
Luke and Leia said, "Mom, Dad, come play with us." </p><p>Padme and Anakin looked at each other for a second then they went to play with their children for the rest of the night. </p><p>THE WAR IS OVER! YAY!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning, the SkyWalkers had just finished their breakfast when Darth Vader asked if they would like a V.I.P TOUR at his work. Padme, Luke, and Leia all said, "Yes." A hour later, they had arrived at the Death Star. </p><p>"Well, this is where I work." Darth Vader said. <br/>"Wow. I didn't know you work here, but now I know." Padme said. </p><p>Just then, the Commander of the Death Star came and asked Darth Vader why his family were here for. </p><p>Darth Vader said to the Commander,  "Because, I'm giving them an V.I.P TOUR in the Death Star, that is why they are here commander." </p><p>The Commander said, "Oh, um, ok, I guess I'll be going now, I don't want to stop you from giving your family an V.I.P TOUR in the Death Star." </p><p>Darth Vader said, "Thank you, Commander, we shall be going now." </p><p>After the Commander left, Darth Vader finished the V.I.P TOUR. They all went to his office and spent the rest of the day in the Death Star.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the SkyWalker family left for home. The Commander had a secret meeting that their boss Darth Vader didn't know about until later. </p><p>"So, why are we here without Darth Vader knowing?" Said the Commander's coworker. <br/>"Because he's not acting himself lately and I'm getting a little worry about him." Said the Commander. <br/>"Oh." Said the coworker. <br/>"But, we all must be careful, if he finds out we'll all be in big trouble." Said the Commander. </p><p>MeanWhile, While the Commander was having a secret meeting, the SkyWalkers were having fun playing together. </p><p>"This is fun." Padme said. <br/>"Yes, this is fun." Darth Vader said. </p><p>Padme noticed that Anakin is in deep thoughts so she walked up to him and asked. "What's wrong Anakin?" <br/>Anakin said, "The Commander is acting different lately as if he is up to something." <br/>"So, why you think that, Anakin." Padme said. <br/>Anakin said, "Because, I'm a little worry about him and I want to know what he is up to." <br/>Padme said, "Do you think your best worker would be up to something?" <br/>Darth Vader said, "I don't know. But I want to know what he is up to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, at the Death Star. The Commander was still having a secret meeting when the doorman of the Death Star came in and told the Commander that Darth Vader had just came in and was wondering where you were at. </p><p>The Commander said, "Darth Vader was wondering where I was at? Uh Oh. That doesn't sound too good. Not good at all." </p><p>The doorman said, "What are you going to do? He's out there wondering what's taking me so long to get you." </p><p>The Commander said, "That's right, we're doomed." Just then, before the Commander could say another word, he turn around and saw their boss Darth Vader standing behind him. "What's for the secret meeting?" He asked. </p><p>"Uh. What secret meeting?" Said the Commander. <br/>Darth Vader said, "What do you mean. (What Secret Meeting?) I heard it all and I'm very displeased of you." <br/>"Yes, I know, it was silly of me having a secret meeting." Said the Commander. </p><p>Just before Darth Vader left to go to his office, he said, "Oh, and one more thing, don't make me catch you having a secret meeting or else." </p><p>The Commander said, "Or else what?" <br/>Darth Vader said, "Or else I'll fired your for good. Is that clear?" <br/>The Commander said, "Yes, sir, no more secret meetings." <br/>Darth Vader said, "Good, I'm glad that you learn your lesson." </p><p>As soon he said it. He turned around and walked off to this office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Darth Vader left, the Commander told his workers to go back to work and so they did. The Commander was thinking over what his boss had said that if he didn't do what he was told or he'll be fired. Meanwhile, while the Commander was still thinking over. Darth Vader was in his own office thinking. </p><p>Darth Vader asked himself, "Why did the Commander had a secret meeting without me knowing?" Just then, before Darth Vader said another word, his cellphone rang. It was Padme. "Hello?" He said. </p><p>"Hey, Anakin, how's things going?" She asked. <br/>"I found out why the Commander was so quiet lately. He was having a secret meeting about me." He said. </p><p>"What, Commander having a secret meeting about you. Oh, Anakin, why would the Commander having a secret meeting about you without you knowing?" She asked. </p><p>"I don't know why he did it, but I'm going to find out why." He said. <br/>Padme said, "Ok, Anakin, just don't go too far." <br/>Darth Vader said, "Ok, Padme, I won't go too far." </p><p>After Darth Vader finished the phone call, he went to talk to the Commander. When the Commander saw Darth Vader, he thought he was in trouble. But he wasn't. Darth Vader just wanted him not to be troublesome. The Commander agreed that he should be more friendly and less troublesome to his friend Darth Vader.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Commander and Darth Vader finished their talk, the Commander went back to work, and Darth Vader went back to his office as always. Meanwhile, while Darth Vader was at his work. Padme, Luke, and Leia were making a special surprise for Anakin.  </p><p>Luke and Leia said at the same time. "This is a great idea mom." <br/>Padme said to her children, "I know. Just think when Anakin comes home from work. He'd be surprised." </p><p>Meanwhile, while Padme, Luke, and Leia were still working on the surprise. Darth Vader was in his office finishing up his work and checking on the Commander every so often to see if he is working or being troublesome, so far the Commander was still working and not troublesome. </p><p>"Good, the Commander is working. That gives me time to finish how much work so I can go home and see my family." Darth Vader said to himself. After Darth Vader finished his work, he went home and he was surprised. </p><p>Padme, Luke, and Leia said, "SURPRISE!" </p><p>Anakin was surprised. He did not know that his family was planning on a surprise party for him. <br/>Anakin said, "Thank you so much for the surprise, my dear family." <br/>Padme, Luke, and Leia said, "Your welcome." <br/>Padme said, "We just want you to stay happy. That's all." <br/>Anakin said, "Thank you, this makes me happy." <br/>So the SkyWalker family were having fun for the rest of the day as a family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>